


Turns out They Had Answering Machines in the 80s

by allislaughter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Possessing Ford Pines, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mostly onomatopoeia, Some swear words, Tumblr Prompt, answering machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Ford is too busy to come to the phone, and so Stan leaves him a message.From a tumblr ask prompt: One Missed Call





	Turns out They Had Answering Machines in the 80s

**Author's Note:**

> glowstickia asked:
> 
> Q wiiiith a stan(ford or ley is up to you)
> 
> Q: One Missed Call

_Brrrriiiing_

_Brrrriiiing_

_Brrrriiiing_

_Beep!_

“This is the laboratory of Dodecadoctor Stanford Pines. If you’re hearing this, then I’m at work uncovering the secrets of the universe. Leave a message and I’ll see about getting back to you when I’m less busy.”

_Beep!_

“Uh... Hey, Ford, it’s... It’s Stan. I know you’re probably out doing great things and all but (shit)— Uh, well, I’d— I’d give you a number to call back, but I don’t really have a place right now so that kind of tanks that plan huh? But— But you know— (hell)— You know, I... I still love ya, Ford. You’re still my twin, and I know things got real rough between us a while back and-and— well... Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but I’d like to think we still have the ol’ Pines twins bond, y’know? I— I know you probably don’t forgive me, but... (fu— ow...) but, uh... I thought I’d give ya a call anyway. See if you’re still out doing nerd things and all. An— anyway, Ford, just... Happy birthday, alright? Try not to spend the full day working, poindexter. Take care... Oh, FU—”

_KRRK_

_Beep!_

“Sixer has a twin, huh...?”

_Beep—_

“You have one new message. June 15—”

_Beep—_

“Press again to delete all messages.”

_Beeeeep_

“Messages deleted. You have no messages.”

“Hahaha! ** _Oops._** ”


End file.
